


The Family We Make

by DoomKitteh



Series: Seirixori Has Feelings [11]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Queertical Role
Genre: Gen, It's NICE AND THEN SAD but nice again., Other, Queer Platonic Love, hell yeah that's what I said QP!!!, like hints to it but no detail, of abuse and suicide, very very glossed over mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomKitteh/pseuds/DoomKitteh
Summary: Hello, in case you missed the tags there is very very brief glossed over hints at past abuse and suicide.This took me FOREVER and it was briefly going to go into more detail with incidents and flashbacks etc but you know what, I don't think it needed it. And even if it did, this is what you get <3





	The Family We Make

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhapsody0607](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhapsody0607/gifts).



> Hello, in case you missed the tags there is very very brief glossed over hints at past abuse and suicide.
> 
> This took me FOREVER and it was briefly going to go into more detail with incidents and flashbacks etc but you know what, I don't think it needed it. And even if it did, this is what you get <3

Ryleigh finds Seirixori where she always is, sitting on a low brick fence that faces the park, the house behind her long abandoned and being taken over by the vegetation.

 

Before she even says hello she takes Seir’s face in her hands and looks her over, it doesn’t take Seir long to sigh and bat her hands away, “I’m okay, Ryleigh. I promise.” Ryleigh frowns but Seir reaches over and pulls her lips back up, “I’m  _ fine.”  _

 

“Okay, okay.” Ryleigh nods and passes over the sandwich she brought and hops up next to Seir and takes her hand. “How long have you been waiting?”

 

Seir shrugs, “I’m not really sure. I left pretty early today after making breakfast, they were both either too hungover or still too drunk to notice.”

 

Ryleigh huffs but says nothing, it’s a pretty regular occurrence but neither of them can do much about it. Not yet, anyway.

 

They sit in silence for a while, Seir nibbling on the food, her eyes lighting up any time someone walks by with a dog and Ryleigh knows it takes everything she has not to get up and go to them.

 

“I got paid today.”

 

Seir grins, “Gonna go buy that jacket you’ve been eyeing?”

 

“Maybe next time, I thought maybe we could go somewhere instead.” Ryleigh says, clutching the money in her pocket. 

 

“We don’t have to go anywhere, Ryleigh.” Seir says, resting her head on Ryleigh’s and picking at the half eaten sandwich. “You know I don’t like it when you spend your money on me.” She mumbles into the food. “But… thank you.” She says softly, taking a piece and handing it to her friend.

 

“This isn’t just my money, it’s— it’s  _ ours _ .” Ry takes the food Seir hands to her, having fought with her over a few years, knowing Seir won’t stop trying to give it to her. “I got this job so we could get away at least for a few hours a day.”

 

“But you can save it and go— well, anywhere.”

 

“I won’t leave you here with these people,  _ homashoc. _ ”

 

Seir’s quiet and her tail starts nervously moving behind her, “I’m sorry I can’t help out.” She sniffs, trying to stop the tears.

 

“It’s not your fault.” Ryleigh takes Seir’s face in her hands, “I know you’ve tried. People talk, Seirixori, but you know it’s dangerous for you. I’ll be okay, I can take care of us and then when we get out of here and go somewhere where people will see what I see… then I’ll get to be a bum and sit around lying on the couch all day while  _ you _ work.” Ry ends with a grin and a kiss to Seir’s forehead.

 

“You could never,” Seir laughs through some tears. “Can we— can we go to the zoo?” She asks in a small voice.

 

“Wherever you want,  _ homashoc. _ ”

 

The admission to get in is higher than Ryleigh was expecting but the look of pure wonderment and joy on Seirixori’s face makes it worth it.

 

“Ryleigh, Ryleigh! Look, it’s— I can’t tell if it’s a leopard or a jaguar, we’re too far aw— they have elk!” Seir can barely contain herself as she looks from exhibit to exhibit. She looks like she can’t decide what to go to first and Ryleigh laughs.

 

“Come on,  _ homashoc, _ let’s do the trail they have so you can see everything.” Ryleigh waves the pamphlet she grabbed on the way in.

 

Seir almost looks like she’s going to argue because the reptile sanctuary just caught her eye, but she puffs out her cheeks and nods, “Okay.” Seir grabs the pamphlet and Ryleigh’s arm and starts dragging her along. 

 

It’s fascinating to watch.

 

Seir somehow manages to get at least one animal in each exhibit to come to the barrier, sometimes without prompting. She coos at them and rattles off things she knows about them to Ryleigh who is enjoying how happy Seir is than the actual zoo itself. If she were to be honest she would have never gone near the zoo if it weren’t for Seirixori.

 

They come across the panthers again— “ _ They’re leopards!” _ — leopards, and it takes her a while but Ryleigh finally notices the sign that mentions being able to sit in the back and play with the new cubs. She  _ knows _ Seir has seen it and before she can wonder why Seir hasn’t mentioned it she sees the price and grimaces. 

 

It’s  _ expensive _ and Seir would never ask. Ry knows she has the money but it would be  _ all _ of the money she made the last few weeks and she’s racking her brain for what she can put off paying and getting away with when a dwarf child comes shyly over to Seir who bends down and starts talking to her.

 

“Girlfriend?” A voice next to her asks.

 

Ryleigh shakes her head, a bit thrown off by the sudden question, “No, she’s... my sister.” As she looks next to her… and down, she sees another dwarf— braided red hair and green eyes. She’s young, but Ryleigh can’t really tell if she’s still a teenager or an adult for dwarf standards. 

 

“I don’t think I’ve seen someone older than ten be so excited t’be here.” 

 

Ry watches with a mixture of amusement and worry as the girl seems to be captivated by Seirixori.

 

“She really likes animals.” Ry shrugs, not giving more than that. She glances back at the sign and starts her mental calculations again.

 

Seir walks to them, the little girl’s hand in her own, “Ryleigh! I made a fr— oh. Uh, h— hi.” Seir, completely flustered, gives the other girl an awkward wave and Ry has to stop herself from laughing.

 

“Good afternoon, darlin’.” The girl replies and the child starts to giggle.

 

“Minnie! Sixy said— she said they have baby not-tentacats! Can we see ‘um?”

 

“Sexy?” The girl replies, not really catching anything else.

 

“S— S— Seirixori.” Seir’s face is bright red and Ryleigh doesn’t hide her laugh now.

 

The girl’s face is just as red as Seir’s, “Oh! M’sorry. I— I’m Gun— Gunnloda.”

 

“ _ Minnie _ ! Can we see the babies? Pleeaaase!” The little girl grabs Gunnloda’s hand and starts tugging on it, but she hasn’t let go of Seir’s and nearly pulls her down.

 

“Deargwyn, b’careful.”

 

Deargwyn continues as if she hasn’t heard her, “ _ PpplllllLEEEeeeeeaaaAAAse!” _

 

Gunnloda laughs and Ryleigh raises a brow as the red returns to Seir’s cheeks. 

 

Gunnloda looks at the signage explaining about the panther cubs and nods, “It won’t be for ‘nother hour, Gwyn. But yes,” She squeezes the child’s hand, “we can see the cubs.”

 

“Sixy, you can come too!”

 

Ry’s heart breaks at the look in Seir’s eyes as Seir glances at her briefly before giving a smile to Gwyn, “May— maybe another time, Deargwyn.”

 

Gwyn frowns, “But— but you said—” Seir’s eyes widen and she shakes her head, but Gwyn continues, not understanding, “You said they were one of your favorites an’ an’ you really wanted t’see them.”

 

Seir kneels and squeezes Gwyn’s hand that’s still clutching hers, “I know, but—” Seir struggles to come up with something and lamely adds, “we— we have to go eat lunch.”

 

Gunnloda, who hasn’t said anything, but has noticed the glances at the sign and the less than stellar clothing both Ryleigh and Seir are wearing, gives an apologetic smile, “C’mon Gwyn, let them go eat an’ we’ll see them later.”

 

Gwyn starts to protest but Gunnloda manages to pull her away without too much fuss.

 

Ryleigh takes Seir’s hand in hers and leads her to a bench outside the panther exhibit, she leaves and comes back with some ice cream. “You can, you know.”

 

Seir shakes her head, taking a bite of the ice cream and then leaning her head as best she can with her horns on Ryleigh’s shoulder. “No. I may not be the smartest person but I know that costs too much.”

 

“Seirixori—”

 

“Ryleigh, please. It’s not that important.”

 

Ryleigh makes a gruff noise in disagreement but doesn’t argue.

 

“Thank you, though. For this. I— I never thought I’d be able to come here.”

 

“We can come here every week if you want.”

 

“No we can’t,” Seir snorts.

 

Ryleigh sighs dramatically, “Can’t you just let me do things for you.”

 

“Not when you said you were saving to get us out of here.” Seir laughs, “Maybe once a month?” She asks hopefully.

 

Ryleigh tilts her head to think and the nods, “Yeah, I think we can do that.”

 

“I love you,” Seir whispers.

 

“I love you too,  _ homashoc. _ I’ll get you out of there soon. I promise.”

 

“I know.” Seir squeezes Ryleigh’s arm.

 

“So… fancy a dwarf?”

 

“Sh— shut up.” Seir shoves Ry lightly, “... She… she’s really pretty.” She finally mutters.

 

Ryleigh laughs and places a kiss on Seir’s head, “She is.”

 

They sit there for a good half-hour, Seir content to people watch and Ryleigh almost falling asleep, before an overly-excited Gwyn runs up to them, Gunnloda not far behind her.

 

“Sixy! Sixy! Siiiixyyyy!!!” Gwyn slams into Seir’s legs, causing her to wince, but Gwyn doesn’t even look phased. “Sixy! Minnie said y’can come with me!”

 

Seir's eyes widen and she looks up quickly to Gunnloda who’s standing a few feet away nodding with a grin, “Children under twelve can’t go in unsupervised.”

 

“But— I— don’t you want to— really?” Seir stumbles through her words, trying to not get too excited.

 

Gunnloda nods, her grin growing the more excited Seir gets, “Yeah, m’allergic to ‘em anyway.”

 

Gwyn looks confused at the comment but she’s too excited to say anything. “See, Sixy! C’mon let’s go! They’re gonna— they’re gonna start soon!”

 

“A— are you sure?” Seir asks Gunnloda one more time.

 

“As sure as a tentacat has six legs.”

 

“I— I don’t know what that means, but you’re amazing.” Seir struggles to get to Gunnloda, as Gwyn has practically attached herself to Seir’s legs, and when she does she lifts her partially off the ground and pulls her into a big hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Seir whispers, tears in her eyes.

 

“Yeah, o’course.” Gunnloda manages, a bit stunned by the reaction. She hands Seir the tickets and watches in a shocked silence as Gwyn and Seir take off giggling and chatting excitedly as they head back to the exhibit.

 

“What do you want?” Ry asks, once the other two are out of sight.

 

“What?”

 

“That’s a lot of money to spend on someone you just met. What do you want?”

 

Gunnloda continues to stare at Ryleigh, confused. “She— she looked—” The blush appears on Gunnloda’s face again, softening Ryleigh just a little. “Is it wrong t’want t’see someone happy?”

 

Ryleigh narrows her eyes, “No,” Ryleigh pats the seat next to her, “but I make it a point to know the families with more power than they should have.” Gunnloda hesitates but eventually pulls herself up onto the bench and Ryleigh continues, “She’s been hurt enough, I won’t allow anyone else to hurt her.”

 

Gunnloda only frowns, “I have no intention of hurtin’ her.” She says, still confused, “It’s just tickets t’see some cubs.”

 

Ryleigh just gives Gunnloda a look and the pink is back on her face, “Whatever you want to see it as, but if this is some sort of sick charity case or publicity stunt…” Ryleigh doesn’t finish but she doesn’t need to.

 

“I have no bad intentions, Ryleigh.” Gunnloda says seriously. “I only wanted t’make her smile again.” The blush is back and there’s surprise on Gunnloda’s face, as if she weren’t expecting the words to come out.

 

Ryleigh purses her lips, more to hide the grin than look like she doesn't believe Gunnloda, but she nods, satisfied with the answer, for now.

 

Part way into the hour they give people to play with the cubs, Ryleigh and Gunnloda are shown to an area they can watch behind a glass barrier.

 

There’s seven cubs, one Deargywn is holding and another crawls around her lap. The rest are all over Seirixori who looks happier than Ryleigh has ever seen.

 

They can’t hear what’s being said but Seir says something and the green half-orc wearing the zoo’s uniform starts laughing and pats Seir on the back.

 

Seir reaches back and gently takes one of the cubs trying to climb up her braid and sets it on Deargwyn’s head with a soft grin as the girl squeals and sits as still as possible until the cub falls into her lap on top of the other two.

 

As the three cubs start rough housing, two more jump off Seir and join in. Gwyn is happily watching and cheering them on while Seir watches, content to pet the one who is snuggled into her arm.

 

When one of the cubs gets ganged up on Seir gently removes them from the pile and it buries its head into her neck as she tries to calm it down.

 

“She’s real good at that.”

 

Ryleigh looks over at Gunnloda and has to fight the grin at the look of awe on her face. “Yeah, yeah she is.” Ry manages, having to swallow a wave of sorrow. “I have no doubt, if she could, she’d be here every day.”

 

“Is there a reason she can’t? These places always need volunteers at the very least.” Gunnloda smiles as one of the cubs paws at Deargywn’s face causing the girl to laugh.

 

Ryleigh snorts in disbelief, “Your family  _ really _ does live too far underground.” The look Gunnloda gives her isn’t  _ quite _ a glare but Ryleigh returns it as she continues, “You must have some idea how people view her kind.”

 

Frowning, Gunnloda nods, “O’course I’ve heard some things but it can’t be all that bad.”

 

Ryleigh lets out a disbelieving laugh, “Oh no, it’s much worse. Especially when stuck in the foster care system.”

 

“But the Moons—”

 

“ _ Fuck _ the Moonstreams.” Ryleigh says harshly, getting a few looks from passersby, “Their bullshit plan doesn’t help tieflings or half-orc kids. They still get taken in by families who just want the money and don’t give two shits about the kid they’re supposed to be taking care of. Using her as—” Ryleigh cuts herself off, having gotten too heated and realizing she’s already shared too much.  

 

There’s a mixed look of horror and determination on Gunnloda’s face quickly followed by remorse and pity and Ryleigh tries her best to not get angry— more angry.

 

“M’sorry.” Gunnloda finally says.

 

“It’s not your fault.” Ryleigh manages through clenched teeth.

 

Fifteen more minutes pass by, filled with silence, Ryleigh trying to brush away her anger before Seir comes out and Gunnloda is lost in her thoughts.

 

Ryleigh sucks in a breath at the look of sorrow that passes over Seir’s face as the half-orc stands and starts gathering the cubs. Seir lets them go reluctantly, although she isn’t the only one, the cub buried in her neck digs its little claws into her shoulder as the half-orc tries to take it away. 

 

Deargwyn has already made her way back out, chatting excitedly to Gunnloda, but neither her or Ryleigh are paying much attention as they watch Seir not even flinch at the claws in her shoulder and stroke the cubs back until it lets go and Seir carefully hands it over— as well as taking the one out that crawled into one of her pockets.

 

Ryleigh watches carefully as Seir starts talking to the half-orc and she worries at the spark of hope in Seir’s eyes. She only hopes that she is able to hide her worry as Seir excitedly comes out of the room and nearly tackles her into a hug. 

 

“D— did you see!? I got to— I got to pet them and hold them! And—” Seir tightens her arms around Ryleigh in her excitement. “ _ I love them. _ ” Seir extracts herself from Ryleigh and turns quickly to Gunnloda. She takes an excited step forward and then stops, “S— sorry about not— not asking earlier but can I— can I hug you again?”

 

“O’course, darlin’.” Gunnloda says as she opens her arms.

 

This time Seir kneels and pulls Gunnloda into a hug and Ryleigh coughs over a laugh as they both pull away with red faces. “I don’t know what else to say but, thank you. You don’t know how much— if there’s anything— I will do anything for you.” 

 

Ryleigh does laugh this time while Gunnloda grins with a quirk of her eyebrow. Seirixori quickly tries to back track but Gunnloda shushes her, “I need t’get this one back home, I think she’s had too much excitement for today.” Deargwyn is still muttering about the cubs but she’s leaning into Ryleigh, trying her hardest not to fall asleep. “But… maybe next time you can show her the rest of the tour we missed today?”

 

Seir’s eyes brighten and she looks over at Ryleigh who nods with a soft smile, “I did say once a month,  _ homashoc _ .”

 

“Next month t’is,” Gunnloda says with a smile. She squeezes Seir’s arms and then picks up Deargwyn, “I’ll see you then,  _ ko'dadir _ .”

 

Seir waves shyly as they leave.

 

“Ryleigh?” Seir says after the two dwarves are out of sight.

 

“Hmm?” Ryleigh pulls Seir to her wrapping her arm around Seir’s waist and Seir leans her head on Ryleigh’s shoulder.

 

“What the fuck is a tentacat?”

 

Ryleigh laughs loudly and Seir joins her as they make their way through the rest of the zoo.

  
  


***

  
  


Ryleigh is genuinely surprised when Gunnloda actually shows up the following month. Seir has been a nervous wreck the past few days and Ry has been preparing to have to deal with the fallout of Gunnloda not showing up.

 

Seir gives a shy wave as she sees Gunnloda. 

 

Gunnloda smiles softly and waves back and Deargwyn rushes over to Seirixori, takes her hand and drags her towards the panther cubs again.

 

Ryleigh chuckles as she looks at Gunnloda, “Does Deargwyn steal your dates often?”

 

A little pink surfaces on Gunnloda’s cheeks but the teasing doesn’t seem to phase her otherwise, “She isn’t usually invited.”

 

The two don’t say much as they watch Seir and Gwyn interact and get excited about nearly everything.

 

Just before they enter the reptile sanctuary Ryleigh finally says, “I’m surprised you showed up.”

 

“I said I would,” Gunnloda tilts her head, but doesn’t turn to face Ry.

 

“You all say a lot of things, mostly just to appease people. Rarely does anything good come of it.”

 

Gunnloda stops walking, confident that Gwyn will be fine with Seirixori for the next few minutes. She frowns as she considers her words, “I don’t know what kind of power y’think I may‘r may not have, and I really don’t owe you an explanation, but if it makes y’feel better, there are at least eleven others in m’family that will inherit the throne— so to speak— before I would.” 

 

Ryleigh folds her arms, looking even more surely, “It doesn’t.”

 

Gunnloda shrugs, her attention back on Seir and Gwyn, grinning at Seir who is waving them over, “I guess I’ll just have t’stick around.”

 

“I guess so,” Ryleigh mutters, slowly following. 

 

Ryleigh gives Seir and Gunnloda a small reprieve from Gwyn, agreeing to take her to get some ice cream.

 

Seir and Gunnloda find themselves back at the panther exhibit, Seir pressed up against the glass as she makes noises at the cubs who are playing in front of her. 

 

Gunnloda’s perfectly happy watching her, she tries to sneak away at one point. When she comes back and Seir perks up from her spot on the floor and Gunnloda realizes she wasn’t as sneaky as she thought.

 

“You came back.” 

 

“O’course I did. M’sorry I just wanted to surprise you.”

 

Seir’s face scrunches in confusion, “With what?”

 

Gunnloda shows Seir the tickets and the smile she receives takes her breath away, “But— but they— that’s a lot of money.”

 

Gunnloda takes Seir’s hand, “Believe me, the money is worth spending for that smile  _ ko’dadir.” _

 

“You said you were allergic,” Seir half whispers, unable to quite believe it.

 

“Dwarves are pretty hardy, we aren’t allergic to much, except maybe sobriety.” Gunnloda winks.

 

“So then… why?”

 

“As I said, it was— and is— worth that smile... and the hug.”

 

Seir looks like she doesn’t quite know what to do with herself and Gunnloda smiles warmly at her, lifting the hand in hers and giving it a soft kiss, “Let’s go see those cubs, m’sure they’ll love t’see you again.”

 

The same half-orc from before, Urrak, supervises the visit again. Gunnloda and Seir are the only two there this late, “I don’t know if I’m glad you’re back or not, kid. Had a hell of a time getting these cubs to settle after you left.”

 

Seir doesn’t respond as five of the cubs, certainly bigger than they were last time, come barreling out of the pen and tackle Seir to the ground. The sixth one walks shyly over to Gunnloda and crawls into her lap.

 

“That one here is Henry,” Urrak tells her.

 

Seir removes one of the cubs from trying to sit on her face, “No, his name is Kerval.”

 

Urrak just gives her a look.

 

“What? He told me!”

 

“Sure kid,” Urrak shakes her head and Gunnloda laughs as they continue to argue over the name of the cubs.

 

The cub in her lap is content to lie there, snuggled up in the warmth and purring as Gunnloda scratches behind his ears. It doesn’t take long for the other cubs to start rough-housing and dragging Seir along with them. Every now and then she scolds them for biting too hard. 

 

When their time is up Seir looks exhausted but Gunnloda’s never seen someone look so happy before.

 

The cubs whine again as they are taken back to their mother, a few of them even try to drag Seir along with them. She helps Urrak get them back inside and they spend a few minutes talking before Urrak hands Seir a few papers and Gunnloda watches as Seir’s eyes light up and her grin grows.

 

“What was all that about?” Gunnloda asks when Seir joins her again.

 

“She gave me some stuff to read about the cubs and where they’re from and how their mom got here!” Seir continues as Gunnloda slips her hand into Seir’s, causing Seir to fumble over her words for a few moments.

 

When they make their way back out, they catch Gwyn on Ryleigh’s shoulders watching the giraffes.

 

Seir skips up to them, Gunnloda’s hand still in hers, and she hooks her arm around one of Ryleigh’s, “This is the best day ever and you’re all my favorites!”

 

Ryleigh leans over and places a kiss on Seir’s forehead as Gunnloda squeezes Seir’s hand. 

 

“You’re my favorite too!” Gwyn shouts and in a loud whisper says, “But don’t tell Minnie!”

 

Seir laughs and promises she won’t and they spend the next couple of hours going to parts of the zoo they hadn’t the last time and make plans to meet up again in a few weeks.

  
  


***

  
  


“Ryleigh,  _ please _ .”

 

“I'm sorry, but you know how they'll treat you. Just because some half-orc works there doesn't mean they'll take you too.”

 

“I can at least  _ try _ . I've been told no before, it won't break me.”

 

“We can't risk that, Seirixori. You know how— “

 

“Stop. I get it. If  _ they _ aren't controlling my life,  _ you  _ are. I'll see you tomorrow.”

 

“ _ Homashoc _ , wait! Seirixori, I'm not trying to—,” Seir doesn’t wait and is already out the door, “fuck!” Ryleigh sags against the wall and puts her head in her hands, “I don't like seeing you hurt...”

 

Seir makes her way to the park, walking as fast as she can without running. She glances around quickly, breathing a small sigh of relief that there aren’t many people around. Most of them are over by the small baseball pit or the swings. She crawls under the jungle gym and leans against one of the posts and pulls her knees up to her chest. She tries to hold it in but it takes all of two seconds for her to bury her face in her knees and start sobbing.

 

She knows,  _ knows _ , Ryleigh wasn’t trying to stop her because she wanted to control Seir. But being told not to try something that she loves from the  _ one _ person she loves  _ hurt _ and she couldn’t stop herself from wanting to hurt Ryleigh just the same.

 

Only she knows Ryleigh’s currently beating herself up over the whole thing so really, what good did it do?

 

She hates it here,  _ hates _ it with every fiber of her being.

 

There isn’t a day that goes by where she isn’t made fun of, ridiculed, or has something thrown at her. She doesn’t even go to school anymore. They got tired of breaking up fights all the time, usually because Ryleigh would beat the shit out of anyone who tried to knock Seir around. It was bad any time Ryleigh wasn’t there. Like the bullies had a field day… it didn’t take long for Seir to just not show up if Ryleigh couldn’t make it.

 

The people that are currently her foster ‘family’ — a term she uses very loosely— didn’t even care. Told the government they were homeschooling her instead. 

 

She was really just their ticket to more money, which they refused to use  _ for _ her and if it weren’t for Ryleigh, Seir is certain she’d have starved by now.

 

It takes her a moment to realize she’s not alone and her whole body tenses as she raises her head just enough to see who’s in front of her.

 

“S— Sixy? Are you okay? Didya fall?”

 

It’s Deargwyn and Seir buries her face quickly, trying to wipe off most of her tears with her knees.

 

“No-no, I’m— I’m okay. I promise. It’s just… allergies.” Seir groans internally, she can’t seem to come up with good excuses, but luckily it seems like Gwyn takes Seir at her word.

 

“Oh! Maybe Minnie can help! She always takes care of me when I’m sick!”

 

Before Seir can tell her no, Gwyn races out from under the jungle gym, “Minnie! Miiiinniiie! Sixy’s here an’ she said sumthin’ ‘bout allmergeese!”

 

Seir snorts, regretting it instantly as all the snot build up from her crying gets all over her knees, “Oh gross,” She starts using the bottom of shirt to wipe up her face.

 

“Seirixori?”

 

Seir freezes, her shirt still covering her face, but exposing her stomach and she doesn’t move for a few seconds. She slowly lowers the shirt, but she can’t make herself look at Gunnloda as she tries to rub the shirt like it would get rid of the many wrinkles, “H— hi.”

 

“Are— are y’alright?” Gunnloda reaches out to cup Seir’s face but she stops the moment Seir flinches. “‘M sorry— can I—”

 

Seir nods, “S— sorry it’s...h— habit.” She mutters, not sure why she’s saying it.

 

When Gunnloda lifts Seir’s chin her own eyes start to gather tears as she can see the red-rimmed silver eyes and the puffiness underneath, “What’s wrong, darlin’?” She asks softly, scooting closer to wipe the drying tears from Seir’s cheeks.

 

Seir closes her eyes and the tears start again, she moves her head from Gunnloda’s grip, who pulls back the second Seir starts to pull away. She rests her forehead on her knees once more, squeezing her eyes shut as if it’d help stop the tears. “I— I yelled at Ryleigh. S— said something I shouldn’t and didn’t mean but— but— she said— she said not to try to… not to try and see if they’ll let me work at the zoo.” 

 

Gunnloda’s face is scrunched in confusion as she tries to understand the muffled words, and when she finally pieces it together, the confusion doesn’t fade, “I don’t understand. Why would she tell you that?”

 

Seir laughs sardonically, “Because she’s right. She’s right, but I just want to do it  _ so bad _ that I didn’t care and I got so mad and I yelled at her. T— told her she was doing the exact same thing as— as—  _ goddess, _ I’m the worst friend.” Seir finishes, crying harder.

 

Gunnloda still doesn’t quite understand the why, but she takes Seir’s hands in her own to try and calm her down. “I haven’t known y’both that long, but I can’t imagine her stickin’ ‘round if y‘were a terrible friend.” 

 

“But  _ I am _ ! She does— she does all the work. I just sit around and cr— cry all day because everyone hates me for existing!”

 

“Well, that’s not true. Ryleigh obviously doesn’t hate you, Gwynnie doesn’t either. I certainly don’t. How could anyone hate you?” Gunnloda whispers, slowly reaching out again and finds herself cupping Seir’s cheek and lightly tracing her thumb back and forth across her cheek.

 

Seir’s cheeks darken and she looks down, unsure how to react. 

 

Gunnloda lifts Seir’s hands to her lips and places a light kiss on them, “Y’would be a wonderful addition t’the zoo’s staff. Those tentacats loved you the second they saw you.”

 

“It’s not the animals I— I’m worried about.” Seir manages as she’s begun to curl into herself, her body and mind unable to comprehend the compliments from someone she likes. Despite that, however, her tail does know how to react and it starts to curl itself around Gunnloda’s hand, the tip of it weaving through Gunnloda’s fingers as the woman laughs and goes along with it. 

 

“What has you so worried,  _ ko’dadir _ ?”

 

“Everyone else,” Seir whispers. “This is mild,” she waves her hand out towards the rest of the park.

 

Gunnloda’s brow furrows in confusion as she looks around and now that it’s pointed out to her she can see it. Parents or guardians are constantly looking over in their direction, making sure their kids aren’t running around above them. She even overhears one mother tell her kid that when you’re bad you end up a sacrifice for a devil.

 

Gunnloda’s mouth pulls into a frown and Seir chuckles dryly.

 

“That’s the nicest thing I’ve heard, actually.” 

 

“You know none of that’s true, right?” Gunnloda whispers.

 

Seir smiles sadly, “I know,” and she does. But it doesn’t stop the words from hurting her. 

 

Gunnloda moves to sit next to Seir, entwining their fingers together and resting her head on Seir’s shoulder, “I feel sorry for all those people who don’t get to know you.” 

 

“You’re just saying that because you like me,” Seir mutters, face red.

 

Gunnloda chuckles and lifts her head to look at Seir with a grin, “I do indeed,  _ ko’dadir _ .”

 

***

 

Seir opens the door quietly, she’s never usually this late. Not that most people would count seven in the evening late, but her ‘guardians’ do.

 

It worries her that instead of the T.V. blaring in the living room, it’s silent.

 

She walks quietly towards her room, but a sickly sweet voice stops her as she passes the kitchen.

 

“Sixerry,  _ dear _ , these fine gentlemen have a few questions for you.”

 

Seir turns and freezes as she sees the cops in the kitchen sitting with one of her guardians. She doesn’t hide the flinch or the terror in her eyes when a hand claps down on her shoulder— it’s the other one.

 

“It seems you’ve been going out a lot more than we’ve realized, little devil.”

 

“Were you at the zoo yesterday?” One of the cops, an elf, asks her.

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“We had reports that someone who fits your exact description was harassing one of the Frostbeard’s.” The other, a human, grumbles out.

 

“One of the who?” Seir asks, now confused.

 

“Tell the truth,  _ Sixerry.” _ The hand on her shoulder tightens and she has to clear her throat to try and stop her yelp of pain.

 

“I— I don’t know who the Frostbeard’s are.”

 

“Always lying, your kind.” The human cop chuckles, standing and shaking the hand of the woman at the table. “Thank you for the tea, ma’am. It looks like we’re going to have to take this one in for more questioning.”

 

“Of course, officer! We had hope we could keep the poor thing out of trouble, you know how terrible her kind can be, but it looks like we just weren’t successful at it.”

 

“Wh-what? But I didn’t—”

 

The man behind her shoves her forward causing her to nearly tumble to the ground, the only thing stopping her is the cop who stood up. “Let’s not cause any trouble now.”

 

“Ow— I don’t— wait,” Seir struggles a little as the cop grabs her shirt by the scruff of the neck and pushes her towards the front door again. As they pass through the kitchen doorway her head slams up against it and Seir immediately stops struggling, “I didn’t do anything.” She whispers and she can feel the warm trickle of blood running down her face.

 

“Several eyewitnesses say otherwise.” The other cop says and nods to her guardians and she sees their sinister grins as she looks back. 

 

The two men make a multitude of inappropriate jokes while they drive her to the station. She doesn’t mind it, having had worse run-ins with them before. Seir tries to breathe slowly, as many times as people have called the cops on her just for showing up someplace— she’s never actually gone to jail for something.

 

They drag her into the station, shoving her into a chair and handcuffing her to the desk next to it.

 

“Name?”

 

“Wh-why?”

 

“I can throw you into a cell instead, if you’d like.”

 

“Se-Seirixori.” Seir mutters, slouching in the chair.

 

“Were you trying to steal something from the Frostbeard’s?”

 

“I— I swear I don’t even know who they are.”

 

“You been living under a rock, kid?”

 

Seir just looks at the ground.

 

“Stupid kids,” he mutters shuffling around for something. “Got some evidence.”

 

Seir looks up and stares at a few photos of her, Ryleigh, and Gunnloda. Ryleigh’s got a hand on her and Gunnloda’s just under her.

 

“That’s my— my friends. I— I tripped over my tail.” She manages, embarrassed. 

 

“You? Friends with a Frostbeard?”

 

“You keep saying that, but I don’t know who you’re talking about!”

 

“Right here,” He taps the pictures, pointing at Gunnloda.

 

“Okay? Sh— we— we were on a date.” Seir mutters, face red.

 

The guy starts laughing, his eyes tearing up before he can get control of himself. “Right, and I’m fucking a Moonstream. Shit kid, that was the best joke I’ve heard all week.”

 

“But— we were?”

 

“Yeah, alright.” He shakes his head and starts typing up more things before standing. “Try not to go anywhere, I gotta ask the boss what to do with your dumb ass.”

 

Seir sinks in her seat more, crossing her arms and trying not to cry.

 

Almost as soon as the cop leaves her sight a woman with tanned skin and long dark hair steps in front of her with a grin, “Hello, there.”

 

***

 

Ryleigh frowns and jumps off the wall her and Seirixori usually sit on. She checks her watch for what feels like the fiftieth time and she starts pacing. After a half-hour Ryleigh clenches her fists and starts lightly jogging in the direction of where Seir lives.

 

She pounds on the door once she gets there. When there’s no answer she hits the door again.

 

A wave of stale beer and bad breath hits her senses as the door opens and she nearly gags, “The fuck do you want?” the man in front of her squints as he tries to focus. As soon as he does his snarl turns into a lecherous grin, “Well are’ ya a pretty thin’.”

 

Ryleigh glares, “Where is she?”

 

“Where who? If ya lookin’ for someone, I’m sure I’can take their place.” He drunkenly slurs.

 

“Seirixori, Where. Is. She.” Ryleigh snarls and her fists are shaking in barely controlled anger.

 

“That little shit stain?” The man snorts and nearly tumbles over, “Sent her off with the cops last night. Little fucker got caught harrassin’ some rich bitch.”

 

Unable to hold it in any longer Ryleigh lets out a yell and punches the man in the face. 

 

“Fuck!” he yells, “Bitch! The fuck— gonna get your ass arrested!”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll go to the police myself you piece of shit.” Ryleigh growls and takes off back to the park to where her bike is.

 

Once at the station she flings the doors open and stalks up to the half-elf behind the desk, “Where is she?”

 

They look up with a dull stare, “You’ll need to do better than that sweetheart, there’s a few of them here.” 

 

“Seirixori. Pink tiefling.” Ryleigh manages through clenched teeth.

 

They frown and start looking, but Ryleigh can see they aren’t paying much attention.

 

“No pink tiefling’s here today.”

 

“ _ Bullshit!” _ Ry grinds out as her fist slams against the counter. “Where is she!?” It cuts through the noise of the bullpen and most everyone in the precinct is looking in her direction.

 

“Do that again and you can sit in a cell.”

 

Snarling Ryleigh starts moving, “Screw you, I’ll go look for myself.” She’s too fast for the half-elf and manages to get pretty close to the holding cells before someone stands in her way.

 

“ _ Move _ ,” she hisses.

 

“Alastair, what a sight for sore eyes. What are you doing here?”

 

Ryleigh rolls her eyes, it’s one of the officers she’s unfortunately familiar with. “I’m looking for my friend, have you seen her?” 

 

“You know I need more than that kid.” He chuckles, “Ain’t used to seeing you in front of bars.”

 

Ignoring his dig at her she says, “Seirixori, pink tiefling.” 

 

“Ah, yes, that one. Poor thing.” He shakes his head and Ryleigh immediately grabs his shirt, pulling him down to her.

 

“What did you shitstains do to her?”

 

She was ready for him to act, but he’s still stronger than she is and he twists her arm behind her back, shoving her against the wall, “There she is. How many times is ‘assaulting an officer’ on your record anyway?” 

 

“More if you don’t tell me where she is!” Ryleigh growls as she struggles in his grip.

 

“I’m not telling your adolescent ass anything until you calm down.”

 

Ryleigh sighs heavily through her nose and she stops fighting. When the cop releases her she glares, keeping her fists closed. “Where. Is. She. I won’t ask again.”

 

He laughs, “I don’t know how you aren’t dead, Alastair. The balls on you.” He shakes his head, “The hell you care about some half-devil anyway? I’m glad they took her outta here. We don’t need that kind of—”

 

He doesn’t finish his sentence as Ryleigh can’t hold back her anger anymore and decks him across the face. 

 

There’s a lot of commotion after that, three of the nearby cops tackle her to the ground while the one she punched spits blood on the ground, “Knew you couldn’t keep outta trouble for long.” He nods his head to the one of the cops who lifts her up after the manage to get handcuffs on her. “Put her in the solitary cell, ain’t gonna give her what she wants.”

 

“ _ Fuck you _ ! Tell me where she is!” Ryleigh yells, still struggling as they take her away. Not getting an answer she continues yelling, “Seirixori! Seirixori, are you back there! Seir—” Her words are cut short when she gets knocked across the temple, causing her to go unconscious.

  
  


***

 

Takara peaks out into the bullpen, she’d heard a small altercation and didn’t think anything of it until she heard someone yelling a familiar name. Unfortunately whoever was yelling is no longer in sight. 

 

“Is something the matter?” A voice rings out from her phone.

 

“Someone was making a ruckus. I believe she was looking for Seirixori.”

 

“It doesn’t matter, she'll be better off here.”

 

Takara sighs and uses one hand to rub her temple, “She should be able to contact her friends, Mielikki. At least grant her that.”

 

“That is not your decision to make.”

 

She frowns, “I can make it my decision. I know you can see it, how thin she is, the scars,  _ her horn _ . It’s my  _ job _ to decide what’s good for her. We can at least ask if she wants to contact them.”

 

“Absolutely not. They were probably part of the problem. She'll contact no one from there again. That's final.” 

 

“You're making a mistake.” 

 

“It's my mistake to make, you're not her mother.”

 

Takara barely manages to keep her voice even, “You haven't been hers for sixteen years.”

 

She’s met with silence and she curses under her breath when she looks at her phone to see that Mielikki hung up on her. Three tries later and she knows it will be a while before Mielikki will speak to her again.

 

“Excuse me, what was all that noise just now?” She asks an officer nearest her.

 

“Oh hey, Doc! Just some kid looking for that devil-kid you picked up yesterday.” He laughs, “Socked Adams hard enough that he lost a tooth.”

 

“How unfortunate. Where was she taken?”

 

“He sent her off to the solitary cell. Probably keep her in there for a few days, then let her go. She’s kind of a regular.”

 

Takara frowns, “A regular?”

 

“Yep, gets into fights all the time, especially with cops, but the sarg has a soft spot for her so she just gets a slap on the wrist most of the time.”

 

She nods, “Is there any chance I can speak with her?”

 

He shrugs, “If Adams’ll let ya.”

 

She thanks him and heads to the solitary holding cell. She can hear the yelling for Seirixori before she can even see who it is. When she rounds the corner she sees a blonde human pacing the cell like a caged tiger.

 

“Hey doc, pretty sure this one’s too old for your services,” one of the guards says to her.

 

“I just need to ask her a question is all, that ok with you boys?” She grins and gives them a wink.

 

One of them blushes and stumbles over his words while the other grins and nods, “Why not, she’s stuck in there for a few days anyway.”

 

“Thank you.” 

 

As she gets closer the girl stops pacing, stands up straight and does her best to stare Takara down.

 

“You know Seirixori?”

 

The human’s jaw clenches but she doesn’t answer.

 

Takara rolls her eyes, “You’ve been shouting for her but now you won’t say if you know her or not?”

 

Ryleigh continues to stare her down.

 

Takara smirks, “Stubborn.” Stepping closer to the bars Takara holds out a small business card, “When you find your voice, I might be able to help you.”

 

Ryleigh glances down, not taking the card at first, her eyes widen when she finally manages to read the words, ‘Child Protective Services. “No,” she whispers. “Where did you take her?” The hard stare drops and there are tears pooling in the violet eyes, her hands shaking and crumpling the business card. 

 

The shift is instant and it takes Takara by surprise. 

 

“Please, please tell me where you took her.” Ryleigh clutches at one of the bars, almost like it’s holding her up.

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t tell you that,” Takara says sadly as a small wave of relief rushes through her. Someone  _ had _ been looking out for Seirixori.

 

“ _ Please _ ,” Ryleigh’s voice cracks and the tears she’d been holding back fall down her cheeks. “We— we were supposed to get out of here together.” 

 

“I can’t tell you where she is but she is with family.”

 

_ “I’m her family!” _

 

Takara gives Ryleigh an apologetic look, “As much as I believe you… I can’t tell you anything more. I shouldn’t have even told you as much as I did.”

 

Ryleigh doesn’t answer, her face a mix of anger and pain, and she hits the bars with the butt of her hand letting out a frustrated yell. Takara turns to leave just as Ryleigh whispers, “She’s all I have…”

 

Takara’s face is pulled into a frown and near regret as she hears Ryleigh’s whispered anguish, but she continues to head out of the room.

  
  


***

 

Ryleigh casually strolls through the Bellrun Zoo. It’s been five years since she stepped foot into one, the pain from the memories are usually too much for her, but there’s something about it that keeps calling out to her to go inside. 

 

She stares up at the entrance sign for nearly ten minutes before she squares her shoulders and buys a ticket to head inside. She doesn’t bother with the maps they have, having no clear goal and just…  _ enjoying _ the memories she has for once.

 

She eventually finds her way to the panther exhibit and she chuckles when there’s a clear sign that says they’re of the leopard variety. “Seirixori would have been so excited to know they specified that.” She sighs sadly as she turns to leave but another sign catches her attention.

 

One offering to sit with some newborn cubs.

 

Ryleigh doesn’t hesitate to buy a ticket.

 

She feels a little awkward as soon as she enters the area, there isn’t a single adult in the room without a child. Sighing, she settles for leaning up against one of the walls and just watching the kids play with the cubs. One brave cub wanders over to her and she chuckles as it tries to attack her boot.

 

When their time is nearly up a stranger places themselves right next to Ryleigh, closer than a stranger should be. She glances over to them from the corner of her eye, now on guard and the sight of very pink skin and horn has her turning a little too quickly, nearly getting herself poked in the eye by a broken horn.

 

“Sorry, sorry. I  _ knew  _ I shouldn’t have stood so close but—”

 

Ryleigh stares at the familiar pink tiefling mere inches from her. “S-Seirixori!? Are— are you really here?”   

 

“I know you’re pretty shitty at noticing things, but you’ve never mistaken me for someone else.” Seir grins and there’s already tears in her eyes.

 

“I thought I’d never see you again,” Ryleigh says, her voice thick with emotion. She goes to pull Seir into a hug but Seir takes a step back and Ryleigh feels like she’s been kicked in the stomach.

 

Seir,  _ knowing _ Ryleigh, immediately places her hand on Ryleigh’s arm, “I’m sorry, but I have to put these little ones away.” She pulls out a pad and a pen and writes something quickly before tearing it off and handing it to Ryleigh. “I just need to make sure they get back in their pens and then I can go home. I’ll meet you there okay?”

 

Ryleigh’s brow furrows and she finally looks down at Seir’s outfit. “You did it,” she whispers, barely able to hold it together as she sees Seir decked out in the Zoo’s staff uniform.

 

“I did,” Seir says just as softly, with a smile. “Go, I’ll be home soon. You’ll know where to find the key.”

 

Ryleigh nods but she can’t get herself to leave Seirixori.

 

“Ryleigh, please, I kind of like this job.” Seir squeezes her hand and leads her to the exit where the others are also being led out by another staff member. 

 

Getting her bearings, Ryleigh does leave, but not before sticking to the glass of the cages and watching Seir rough-house with a few cubs before she finally disappears behind a wall. It’s then Ryleigh finally looks down at the paper crumpled in her fist and sees an address on it.

 

Nodding to herself, she pulls out her phone and after several rings a voice answers.

 

“Going to be late, Ry?” There’s a chuckle, like they aren’t surprised.

 

She silent, unable to find her voice.

 

“...Ry? Are you ok?”

 

“I found her. Rukiya _, I_ _found her,”_ Ryleigh finally whispers as she nearly runs out of the zoo. 

 

It takes Rukiya a second to respond, out of surprise, but she knows exactly who Ryleigh is talking about, “Do you need anything?”

 

“No, no, she’s—” Ryleigh’s made it to her car and as soon as she slams the door shut her tears stream down her face. “— I’m going to her place. I’ll be home—”

 

“No. Sweetheart, stay with her for as long as you need. Call me later, though, ok?”

 

“I found her Rukiya,” She repeats again, nearly unable to believe it.

 

“You did. Go, be with her... and please be careful driving.”

 

Ryleigh laughs, “Thank you, l’aurophiem.”

 

“Just don’t forget about me,” Rukiya laughs and hangs up before Ryleigh can answer.

  
  


***

  
  


Ryleigh gets a little worried after forty minutes of driving, but when she finally sees a small house on the outskirts of town near the very large forest surrounding it, she lets out a sigh of relief. 

 

The small cottage like building screams Seirixori and Ryleigh isn’t at all surprised at the location.

 

She heads to the front and underneath one of the windows she spots what she’s looking for. A random weed next to a few plants, “I’m glad some things never change,” Ryleigh chuckles as she easily pulls out the fake weed and find the key attached to its bottom.

 

Ryleigh hesitates in opening the door, feeling a little weird for intruding without Seirixori here first. She contemplates just staying in her car, but remembers how long the drive took and the chill in the air and heads inside.

 

As soon as she turns on a light, Ryleigh soaks up her surroundings, still not quite able to believe where she is. Despite the cold outside, inside is  _ warm _ and while there’s sparse furniture (obvious that only one person lives here), but there’s photographs  _ everywhere.  _

 

Ryleigh takes her time looking at them, most of them are of Seir with the animals at the zoo. There’s a bunch of a light brown ferret in various outfits and poses, some with Seir in them as well. There’s also a series of photos of Seir with an older woman. They start off with the two of them with forced smiles and several feet apart, but as the series of photos goes on, and the dates get later and later, their smiles are less strained and while they’re never really  _ touching,  _ Ryleigh can see how much more relaxed they both look. 

 

Eventually Ryleigh makes it to the kitchen and she hesitates at first, unsure if she should touch anything, but Seir said  _ home _ and Ryleigh knows after a cold day Seir loves her hot tea.

 

Or at least she used to.

 

Hoping she isn’t overstepping, Ryleigh sets off to prepare tea for the both of them, however as she places the kettle on the stove she notices an unopened bag of coffee.

 

She reaches for it and the tears start again when she sees that it’s the same brand she used to drink all the time when they were together. She laughs through the tears as she notices the expiration date is several days from now. “You’ve been keeping this the whole time, just in case I showed up?”

 

Ryleigh sets out to make herself a cup of coffee.

 

She ends up having two cups by the time headlights shine through one of the windows and she hears a jingling of keys at the front door.

 

The door opens and Seir stumbles in, “Fuck, shit, stupid—” she starts fighting with a scarf around her neck that looks like it got stuck on something. Before Ry can go over to help Seir tugs it free… and ends up tripping over her own tail as she slams the door.

 

Somehow she manages to stop herself from falling and for a second she has her arms out just waiting to make sure she’s good. Nodding she looks up and grins, “Hi.”

 

“It’s really you. I can’t believe I finally found you.”   

 

Seir lets out a tiny squeal and drops all of her things seconds before she launches herself into Ryleigh’s arms, hugging her tightly. “Technically, I found you,” she says with a laugh.

 

“You were always better at that,” Ryleigh whispers into Seir’s shoulder as she easily holds her up. Ryleigh lets Seir down, but neither pull away from the hug. “I missed you so much. I’m sorry it took me so long.”

 

“Hey,” Seir pulls her head back to look at Ryleigh, who’s now looking away. Seir puts her finger under Ryleigh’s chin and lightly pushes it up so she can look at her. “It wasn’t your fault... I…” She takes a shaky breath, trying to stop herself from sobbing out of happiness, “I might have been… well there were a few times I was mad at you, but luckily for us both I grew up and realized neither of us had any real control over the situation.”

 

_ “No, _ I should have been—”

 

Seir quickly cuts her off, “You should have been what? More forceful with the cops who would have just left you in jail? Forced people to believe you were actually eighteen?” She shakes her head, moving back in to give Ryleigh a bone-crushing hug. “Anything you could have done would have kept you away from me for just as long, if not longer.”

 

“Stop making sense,” Ryleigh grumbles into the hug. She pulls away slightly with a frown, “...How did you know about the police and the jail?”

 

Seir lets out a little laugh, “I  _ know _ you Ryleigh— or- or I did.” Seir briefly looks away, “The more detailed version… well, I think maybe that story is better saved after a drink… or two and not the today. If-if that’s ok.”

 

Ryleigh chuckles into their hug, “It’s perfectly fine, Seirixori.”

 

“I can’t believe it’s really you,” she whispers.

 

Ryleigh pulls away, this time letting a few feet of space between them, her purpose to get a good look at her best friend. “I’m so proud of you.” Seir’s face flushes and she looks down, but Ry lifts it back up. “I am. I’m—” she chokes up, knowing the last time they saw each other, this was the exact thing they fought about. “I’m so sorry I told you that you cou— couldn’t.”

 

Seir closes her eyes and wills herself to not fall apart, “I know you didn’t mean it, Ryleigh. I talked it out with—  _ I’m  _ sorry I got mad at you. I  _ knew _ what you meant, but it-it hurt that you were right and I— I just wanted it  _ so bad _ that—” she shrugs with a sad smile. “It never would have happened back there and even if it had… I’m sure I would have been treated terrible. I hope you can stop beating yourself up about it soon, I promise it’s ok.”

 

Ryleigh only nods as she continues to look Seir over, tears in her eyes and despite it being the biggest regret she’s had the last five years, Ryleigh does let it go. If only to focus on the fact that Seir is right in front of her.

 

“I’m glad I found you at the end of the day, if they didn’t like me so much I’d have probably been yelled at for bringing a ‘date’—,” Seir makes a grossed-out face, “while on the clock.”  

 

“Date? Did I miss someone?”

 

Seir raises an eyebrow and laughs, “No, my  _ sha’mhoc sasom.  _ They would have been talking about you.”

 

Ryleigh looks briefly confused, but the second she hears the infernal word for ‘sister’ she doesn’t even care about the assumption. She grabs Seir’s face with her hands and kisses her forehead and then pulls her back into her arms. Neither caring for how long they stand there. Relishing in the warmth and feeling of home neither have felt since they’ve last been together.

  
  


***

 

Seirixori comes out of her room now dressed in a loose tank top and flowy pants, nearly full tattoo sleeves on both arms now visible. The ferret Ry saw in the pictures is peaking over Seir’s head, studying her.   
  


“Just the one?” Ryleigh teases, already up on her feet to meet Seir midway, her need for contact still going strong.

 

Seir laughs and leans into the hand resting on her cheek and Ryleigh places her other hand on Seir’s shoulder. “For now. I was in a really tiny studio until recently, but,” she motions to a corner of the room Ryleigh didn’t pay much attention to. There’s several tanks filled with water, most with decorations, and a few tanks filled with branches and soil. “Soon.”

 

Ryleigh chuckles and takes Seir’s face in both hands and puts their foreheads together, “I missed you.”

 

Seir places a hand over Ryleigh’s and rests her other on Ryleigh’s hip. “I missed you too.”

 

Minutes go by before Ryleigh finally pulls back, taking her time to look at the tattoos on Seir’s arms. Her left arm starts from the inner wrist, a small ball of pale yellow light that transforms into multiple animals circling Seir’s arm and up to her shoulder where a storm sits. Her right also starts at the wrist, a branch slowly morphing into two separate thorny and leaved vines weaving around each other, and Seir’s arm, until it reaches mid bicep.

 

Her finger traces down the patterns, marveling at the the detail. Her fingers graze over raised skin and they both inhale sharply.

 

Seir immediately looks away as Ryleigh studies both wrists more closely, “Seirixori…”

 

“You weren’t here,” she whispers softly, her voice laden with guilt. “It’s not- it’s  _ not _ your fault, but you weren’t here and I wasn’t— I lost- I lost you and I lost- and I was  _ here _ without  _ anyone.”  _ She takes a moment to try and steady her breathing, “I’m sorry.”

 

With tears in her eyes, Ryleigh gathers Seirixori into her arms and moves them over to the couch. She gives them both time to cry before she softly asks, “Will you tell me what happened?”

 

Seir starts to protest, it’s only bee na few hours since they’ve been reunited, but she does change her mind. She takes her ferret, “Penelope,” she tells Ryleigh as she hands her over, and gets up and goes back into her room.

 

Ryleigh and Penelope take a long moment to stare at one another before Penelope makes a few chattering noises and climbs onto Ryleigh and rests on her shoulder, curling into Ry’s neck. “Well, hello to you too.”

 

Seir comes back with a plush clutched between her arm and side while carrying several journals and notebooks. She sets them between the two of them on the couch and shifts uncomfortably as she hands one over to Ryleigh, “I’ve- I’ve bookmarked things that are- that are kind of big things. I knew if I ever got to- got to share it with you, I would just- just ramble about it and make it confusing or leave something out. This part,” She opens the book to a blue bookmark, the paper pulling away from the seams and a little crinkly from getting wet, “Is after I— after I left.”

 

She grabs one journal and one notebook and opens them to specific points as well, “This is—,” she waves her wrist a little, “and this is um… when I— when I got help.”   
  
She pats the other book, leaving it between them, “This is the last year. Most of it is still kind of- still kind of bad but it gets better the last few months.” Seir smiles nervously. “I know it’s— it’s a lot, but I don’t know how else to— you don’t have to read it all now, but—” 

 

Ryleigh leans forward and pulls Seir into a tight hug, “Thank you for trusting me with these.”

 

Seir sniffles into their hug, barely able to stop a sob, “they were kind of like letters to you, it helped, thinking I was writing to you.”

 

“I’m glad you got other help too,” Ryleigh pulls back, placing a kiss in Seir’s forehead. “I can read these later, I’d much rather spend the rest of the night watching some animal docu or whatever you like to watch now.”

 

Seir wipes her tears and places the journals on her little table by the couch. “We have a lot of those to catch up on together.” 

  
  


***

 

It’s near afternoon when Seir says, “I have something for you.”

 

Ryleigh laughs and it’s almost a strange sound to her ears, she hasn’t felt this  _ light  _ since Seirixori was taken from her, “It’s been a day, you haven't even left my sight.”

 

Seir flushes and looks down, twisting the tip of her tail in her hands and it physically pains Ryleigh to see Seirixori so unsure around her. “I— I’ve had it for a while. In— in case I ever— it’s just um… you don’t— you don’t have to keep it if you don’t like it. I know— I know the store owner, she’ll— she’ll let me get something else if—” 

 

_ “Homashoc,”  _ Ryleigh says softly, tears instantly blur both their visions, placing a hand on Seir’s, trying to calm her. “I’ve always loved what you get me. ...With that one exception when we were thirteen.” Ryleigh grins at Seir’s laugh, “Show me?”

 

Seir nods and takes a deep breath to steady herself, “Okay… just um… okay, hold on.” In her nervous haste Seir trips on her tail and Ry laughs as she reaches out to steady her.

 

“Still as graceful as ever.”

 

Seir sticks out her tongue and disappears into her room.

 

Ryleigh fights the urge to follow her. It’s barely been twelve hours since they found one another again, but just losing sight of Seir still causes her heart to stop. Just being around Seir again makes all the pain, anger, and sadness that’s consumed her for the last five years fade into the background.

 

“... took so long. I think my mother tried to organize things for me while I was out of town a few weeks ago.”

 

The tranquility Ryleigh was relishing in comes crashing to a halt, “What?”

 

Seir’s struggling with the packaging when she freezes, “My… mother. That you don’t know about because we haven’t seen each other in five years and you obviously didn’t get that far with the journals I gave you and I forgot that  _ writing _ in them didn’t actually mean that you’ve  _ know _ .”

 

“Hey,  _ homashoc, _ shh, it’s okay. I promise.” Ryleigh stands and places a hand on Seir’s shoulder. “We can talk about it after. You have something for me?”

 

Seir nods quickly and shoves the bag into Ryleigh’s arms and hastily sits on the couch, cross-legged and clutching the large mushroom.

 

Ry calmly walks over to the couch and mirrors Seir’s position, their knees touching. She reaches inside and pulls out a dark chocolate leather jacket. Despite Seir saying it was for her, it looks a little worn and when Ryleigh brings it up to her nose to relish that leathery smell, there’s a lingering scent that’s just always been Seir and Ryleigh clutches the jacket to her chest.

 

“I— I saw it a couple years ago and— and I remember you wanting one that looked like this one and I— I had to get it because it reminded me of you and I thought maybe on day…” Seir wipes away a few tears that fall down her cheeks, “you took me to the zoo instead of getting the jacket you wanted.”

 

Ryleigh doesn’t think she’s cried this much since Seirixori was first taken away from her, but here she is, tears running down her cheeks again. “Seirixori—”

 

“Do you not like it?” Seir asks with an uncertainty to her voice that she’s never had with Ryleigh and it’s almost too much to bear.

 

“I love it,  _ homashoc, _ I love it.” Ryleigh repeats and she pulls Seir into her arms. “I love it and I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

A decent amount of time goes by before Seir hoarsely whispers, “You’re squishing Stool.”

 

Ryleigh leans back, still not willing to put too much space between them, “Who?”

 

Seir chuckles, “Stool, they’re my friend.” She shyly brings up the mushroom plush and the top of the cap pokes Ryleigh’s chin.

 

Ryleigh looks down at the very worn, brown plush with two little feet, like she’s seeing it for the first time despite it being with Seir since they started watching movies last night. She looks up and she can only imagine a teenaged Seir clutching onto it for comfort, “...Adorable.”

 

“They are, aren’t they? I found them at a garage sale! They looked brand new and everything! I don’t know why those people wanted to get rid of them, but I’m glad I found them.”

 

“I’m glad you found them too,” Ryleigh pulls Seir back into her arms, this time making sure she isn’t squishing Stool and closes her eyes— feeling like she’s found her family and home again. 


End file.
